


After

by theshizniiit



Series: Wesvis Drabbles [3]
Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "The Morning After"</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

Travis rolls over and groans. And then his eyes fly open. He rubs his eyes to clear them and a dresser and an alarm clock and a dresser that is most certainly  _not his_  comes into view-

_Fuck._

He sits up slowly and looks around the room before he cringes and looks at the other body on the bed next to his. 

Wes. Blond hair in disarray and looking as relaxed as Travis had ever seen him. Last night comes back to him in pieces. The precinct party, the booze, the captain drunkenly applauding them for a job well done and then Wes’ lips on his and then Wes on him and then Wes  _in him_  and then Wes telling him how  _tight_  he was and Wes grunting in his ear and-

_Fuck._

_Wes._

He had to leave. He had to get out of here. It was a mistake.

Wes would never sleep with him. Not when he wasn’t drunk off his ass like he was last night. Like they  _both_  were.

Not  _HIM._

He couldn’t stand Travis. If he woke up and saw him in his bed he would freak out and yell and then what was left of their fragile partnership would  _disintegrate_  and-

"Travis?"

The brown skinned man jumps, startled out of his thoughts and looks at the blond, who’s looking at him groggily, face still pressed into the pillow, hair sticking up all all angles.

"Sorry." Travis croaks, getting up to gather his clothing, "I’m leaving."

Wes lifts his head a fraction and squints at him before mumbling,”Why?”

Travis freezes.

"Uh-I didn’t think you would-"

The blond rolls his eyes, ”Get back into bed, Marks.” Wes grouses. giving him the ‘don’t-be-an-idiot’ look and grabbing Travis’ wrist and pulling him back under the covers.

"Really?" Travis sputters, tone hopeful.

"Yeah." Wes says, "Now sleep. And maybe we can do that again later on."

"I’d like that." Travis whispers into Wes’ neck.

Wes smiles, and flings his arm over Travis' waist.

"I knew you would."

**Author's Note:**

> These two are the absolute worst. They turn me into a feels-y mess.


End file.
